It is sometimes desirable to have garments with pants legs having ends that can cover the foot or that can be pulled back to expose either the toes or the complete foot.
For example, Milkes U.S. Pat. No. 1,393,900 discloses children's pajamas with a removable foot covering including a rear exterior pocket to provide a heel and a front exterior pocket for providing a sole and receiving the rest of the foot. When not covering the foot, the pockets are buttoned to the pants leg.
Artzt U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,676 also discloses a removable foot covering formed of front and back pockets. When not in use as a foot covering, the front and back pockets are folded up inside the fronts and backs of the legs.
Wormser U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,311 discloses a pajama leg with an end that converts from a cuff to a foot covering. A button is employed to hold the end in place during use both as a cuff or as a foot covering.
Other constructions for adjustable foot coverings for pajama legs are disclosed is U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,705,326; 1,283,205 and 1,112,759.